cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bo713/Daily Jokes
4/24/2012: Jango's Son Q: Why did Jango want a son? A: It takes two to Jango. 4/25/2012: Bad Master Q: What did Ahsoka catch her master doing Saturday night? A: Skywalking the streets. 4/26/2012: Pod Racer on Trial Q: Why was Sebulba arrested the other day? A: He was a Dug-atic. 4/27/2012: Tight Bugit Q: How much did Anakin pay for his Darth Vader suit? A: An arm and a leg. 4/28/2012: Bad Aim Q: How does Greedo feel when he realizes that he's not the best gunslinger? A: He feels Soloed. 4/29/2012: Bo's Troubles Q: Why does Bo-Katan hate being the leader of the Night Owls? A: Pre Vizsla always asks her "WHO, WHO, is in it?" 4/30/2012: My First Helmet Q: When Aurra helped Boba put on his helmet, what did Boba say? A: "I can't see a Sing in this helmet!" 5/1/2012: Pilots on their Lunch Break Q: What are pilots favorite fast food meal? A: X-Wings. 5/2/2012: Secert Base Heaters Q: When the Rebels put heaters in Echo Base, how did they feel? A: They felt really Hoth. 5/3/2012: A Bad Feeling About This Q: When did Anakin's Masters find out he was truning to the Dark Side? A; In the Sith Grade. Star Wars Day: May the 4th be with you.... Q: When the Skywalker family went to see Star Wars Episode I in 3D in the theaters, what was their first reaction? A: “This is where the fun begins!” Star Wars Day Episode II: A 5th Hope! Q: What do you call a bounty hunter that's incharge? A: The Bossk. Star Wars Day Episode III: Revenge of the 6th! Q: Who is the best person to work at a restaurant? A: Well, everyone always need a "Vader". 5/7/2012: Oh Come On! Q: What do you call a Sith who won't fight? A: A Sithy. 5/8/2012: Lucky Commander Q: When Captain Rex discovered that Commander Stone was dating two Night Owls, what was Rex thinking? A: "Two birds with one Stone..." 5/9/2012: You got mail Q: What is a smuggler's favorite e-mail address? A: Well he did say he used "Yahoooooo!" at the end of Episode IV. 5/10/2012: Insane Rebel Q: How do you know when a rebel has gone crazy? A: Their part of Rouge Squadren. 5/11/2012: Darth Maul Fans Q: When Darth Maul was killed in Episode I, what happened after the movie? A: The prices for Darth Maul toys were half off. 5/12/2012: Bad Idea Q: What goes, "Ha, ha, ha, haaaa.... AGGGHHHH! Thump"? A: An Imperial Officer laughing at Darth Vader. 5/13/2012: Problems with the Ship Q: How many Sith does it take to screw in a hyperdrive? A: Two, but I don't know how they got in it. 5/14/2012: Rebel Obesity Q: How would a fat Rogue get into his X-wing? A: He'd Wedge himself in. 5/15/2012: Great Taste Q: What did the rancor say after he ate a Wookiee? A: Chewie! 516/2012: Painful Day Q: Which clone trooper is the most painful to be with? A: Commander Thorn 5/17/2012: Well Feed Droid Q: Which droid can you always tell he’s full? A: IG-AteHeAte 5/18/2012: Fun Clones Q: Which battalion does Rex think is the most fun to around? A: Carnival Battalion 5/19/2012: Words of Wisdom Q: What did Tup say to Rex after he stunned Krell? A: “Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side.” 5/20/2012: Warning Q: What do you say when you warn someone about the Star Wars Holiday Special? A: “It’s a trap!” 5/21/2012: Ratings Q: What movies can’t children see? A: Rated R2. 5/22/2012: Troubled Trooper Q: Why wasn’t TK-421 at his post? A: He was a Rebel. 5/23/2012: Prohibited Jokes Q: Why should you never tell jokes on the Falcon? A: The ship might crack up. 5/24/2012: Understanding HK-47 Q: Why is HK-47 an assassination droid? A: Because it’s R2 do anything else. Star Wars 35 Year Anniversary Q: What do you get at the theaters when you’re going to watch Star Wars in 3D? A: A Popcorn and a Yoda. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts